The First Male Nin: The First Option
by Nightmares Around Winter
Summary: A series of One-shots that take place in the First Male Nin universe. Hope you enjoy! Rated M for lemon content.


The First Shinobi: The First Option

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter. Story developed & edited by The Fox Boss (formerly YoukoTaichou). BETA read by Leaf Ranger.

Author's Note: So here's the first of a few one-shots. For those who don't know, these one-shots will explore what would it be like if Naruto choose the first of three options presented to him when his ability to be the first male to use chakra in the story, The First Male Nin Reboot, came to light. In this case, the first option was to marry a clan head. I would suggest reading FMNR before reading this to avoid confusion. Since this is a look into Naruto's married life, expect some lemons, or in the very least limes. Also, if this gets more popular then I might consider doing more outside of clan heads on the poll on my profile. Hope you enjoy!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Author's Note/Translation) The ANs that are numbered are at the bottom.

* * *

Naruto of the Uchiha

Naruto hummed a song to himself as he cooked an omelet with cheese, diced tomatoes and peppers in a skillet on the stove. He wore a white bandana with parts of his spiky blond hair sticking out from underneath. He had a faint smile on his tanned skin that was complete with his blue eyes and markings along his cheeks giving a foxy look. He wore an orange shirt with simple pants with a white apron with the sigil of the Uchiha clan on the front. Naruto Uchiha, because calling him by his full name of Naruto Uchiha-Namikaze-Uzumaki was too much of a mouthful, was married to the clan head, Mikoto Uchiha.

Naruto couldn't help but smile a bit more when he thought about that fact: he flirted, dated and even manipulated a lot of girls and women in his time. Yet he never thought he would actually be married at such a young age, least of all to an older woman who was a clan head and already had a daughter. He also never thought he would return to his home village after he was forced to leave after killing an Uchiha kunoichi in self-defense. Though being the first male to actually manipulate chakra can change things and open a lot of different doors.

The Hokage, Hiruko, gave him three options: marry a clan head for protection, became a male kunoichi, or become breeding stock in order to protect him from the 'Hot Trail Pact' that would have forced him to be handed over to any rival village, namely Kirigakure, since he was a civilian. Yet since he was given the chance to be more than that, naturally Naruto choose the second option. Yet during his training, Mikoto kept visiting him.

They talked over lunch or training breaks. They talked over dinner served at his home. It was only natural that the two would begin to take their friendship to a...different level. That month was quickly composed of training during the day and intensive sex during the nights. Naruto could still recall the night that Mikoto proposed.

* * *

FLAAASSSSSHBACK

(Short Lemon Warning)

_Mikoto was bouncing herself on his cock, her pale naked body was covered in a light sweat as her long black hair flowed like a midnight curtain that stuck to her skin. Her back was to him as Naruto's pants were down and his hands on her hips as he thrust in motion with her to make sure they could feel each other entirely as he sat in a chair in the living room of the home that Naruto's female parents once owned. Every bounce made sure that the tip of his cock kissed the entrance to her womb, that was already drenched in his seed but her motions kept trying to get more. His cock and lap were already drenched in the older woman's excitement as she came more and more with every precise penetration of his cock._

_Mikoto's moans were loud and happy as she kept cumming. Naruto was getting ready to shoot his last load as well; he hugged her close as he started to thrust even faster as he got ready to release more of his sperm. Naruto was always cautious about preventing pregnancy with his nights with her, always making sure he had a condom or she had taken a pill either before or after sex._

_As he came for the last time, Mikoto gasped, "Oooh yess~!" as he felt his searing hot spunk paint her womb more. She coiled her arm around his neck as they remained connected so Mikoto could feel every little spurt from his cock. Naruto wrapped his arms underneath her large breasts._

(End of Lemon)

_As she leaned against him, breathing heavily and drenched in sweat, she slowly reached a hand into the pocket of her little black lacy dress that she wore for that night. Naruto was confused but his confusion was quickly changed for shock when she pulled out a little red box. "Naruto," she whispered as she flicked the box open to show a golden engagement ring. "Will you marry me?"_

_Naruto's blue eyes went wide as he studied the ring. "M-Mikoto...I...wow..." For the first time in his young life, he was at a loss for words. He was used to girls begging him for dates or, at times, just offering themselves for a night. He never had one propose to him like this._

_Naruto was even more at a loss when Mikoto looked into his eyes with a sense of longing and want that he wasn't used to. There was certainly lust there but something more tender then that and something even more passionate then any childish crush he had dealt with before. Something he really only saw once in his life besides this and he ran away from it before it could have gotten any further. The ring in his face was a sign that he couldn't run away from it. He had to make a choice, and then word just came out on its own. "Yes."_

_Mikoto's face turned red, she seemed shock to hear him say that herself. Yet it was dashed aside for happiness as she soon embraced him. He was taken aback by her tight hold but soon returned it. "Thank you, I promise you. I will be the best spouse for you." She said softly._

End of FLAAAASSSSHBAACK!

* * *

Naruto looked down at his ring; the ceremony was a small one. No one but the Hokage, the clan heads, and the very few friends that Mikoto had, and Mikoto's youngest child: Sasuki. Things between Naruto and his new step-daughter were okay for the most part or at least okay given the circumstances. Sasuki wasn't harsh or cruel to him, yet she ignored him. Almost never bothering to look him in the eye or give him the time of day.

Mikoto explained to him that her first spouse and former Uchiha clan head, Fukuko, was a stern traditionalist who enforced the idea that kunoichi especially clan heads and other important clan members MUST marry other women. So she would need to adjust to having a step-father, which might be awhile given the massacre of the Uchiha clan by her sister's hand. Naruto admitted that it was probably best for her to approach him yet he and Mikoto have been married for two months and Sasuki still refused to get to know him.

He sighed as he heard footsteps coming down from the stairs. He looked over and saw Mikoto wearing the standard, grey armor of an ANBU captain and on her waist was a leopard mask. He smiled over to her. "Morning, Koto-chan," he called out to her.

Mikoto smiled at him as she kissed him lovingly. "Morning, sweetheart," she said as she looked over at the skillet. "It smells good." She said as she sat down.

"Glad you like it, it's almost done." He said as he started to mix the skillet more. He looked up at the ceiling. "Is Sasuki still asleep?" He asked as he went over to Mikoto's plate and scrapped the skillet into it.

"I guess so." She said as she as ate some of the food. She moaned lightly. "It's good as always! Shame I can't be here for dinner." She said regretfully.

Naruto turned back to her. "Again?!" He asked with a light anger. "This is the third night you haven't spent dinner at home."

Mikoto smiled faintly, as sad as she really was she couldn't help but enjoy the slight frown Naruto had whenever he was upset or annoyed by something. "I'm sorry sweetheart," she said as she placed her hands on his waist. "But you know how the ANBU is; they take what they get sometimes."

Naruto's angry stare went away with a slight pout that made the older woman internally squeal like a fan girl. "I know...but I get lonely okay. Sasuki still ignores and avoids me most of the time and I still don't know what to do with her."

Mikoto smiled and kissed her husband on the mouth. "I know, but Sasuki was raised by her bitch of a paternal mother to be a traditionalist. She'll break out of her funk and be more than happy to have you as a father." She assured him before looking at the clock. "Damn! I'm going to be late!" She hissed as she ate what of her eggs she can before slipping on her mask.

"Koto-chan!" Naruto called out to her before giving her a bento.

Mikoto took the box before moving her mask aside and pecking her young husband on the lips. "Good-bye! And try to wake Sasuki up! She has team assignments today!"

Naruto waved at her as she left. "I will!" He called out. He waved till Mikoto was gone before sighing and looking towards the stairs.

Sasuki sighed as she rolled up in her blankets and on to her side. For the past ten minutes she tried to get the will to crawl out of bed and greet the day, yet it all ended in pointlessness. As an Uchiha, she was taught and trained to be the best that she can be. She was usually up on her feet, dressed and eating breakfast by now. Yet ever since her mother remarried to HIM, she lacked the spirit to go down and see HIM first thing in the morning being intimate and lovely-dovey with her mother.

Her new step-father, Naruto. Most would assume that her callous, and even harsh, treatment of the blond was a typical 'new parent' angst. Though, the reality was totally different. She didn't hate her new step-father; in fact it was the polar opposite: She was ATTRACTED to him and how could she not? Naruto was no older then she was and looked as if he should be some actor in a cheesy, stupid romance movie to get the girls in. Or maybe even a consort to a powerful and rich daimyo, not her step-father of all people!

He should be off being some sort of gold digger schmoozing up with some rich grannie on her deathbed. He should be some host milking his good looks to have women spend a small fortune just to flirt with him. Not here, married to her mother and acting like a happy married couple. It just made everything too weird. She wouldn't mind him being an older man, someone who was at least too old for her to even consider being attractive but not someone young enough to be HER boyfriend.

Sasuki groaned as she heard Naruto's footsteps going up the stairs and to her door. She flung the blankets over herself just as Naruto opened the door. "Sasuki, time to wake up." He said as he gently shook her. Sasuki said nothing and just kept on ignoring him. "I've made an omelet with tomatoes." He said simply.

Sasuki's stomach growled loudly as she sighed and pushed off the covers. She rubbed the mocked sleep from her eyes, before looking up at her new step-father and nodding lightly at him. Naruto smiled that damn, heart-stopping smile. "Okay, but you have to hurry up. You wouldn't want to be late, that might giveyour new teammates and sensei a bad impression." He teased lightly as he got up and left.

Sasuki merely rolled her eyes as she got out of her bed and got dressed. She really hated mornings now, all they did was remind her how her mother got a prize Sasuki convinced was too much for her mother and almost unfair to Sasuki herself. As she finished putting clothes on and walked down the stairs to where a plate full of eggs was waiting, she did her best to avoid making eye contact with the blond.

Naruto sat across from Sasuki with a faint smile on his face. "So your mother will be out late again." He stated. Sasuki said nothing as she ate. "So I was thinking that you and I will go out to eat. What do you say? Do you have a place you-."

"No." Sasuki stated sharply as she got up and left.

Naruto sighed at another day at a failed attempt to connect with his step-daughter. As he got ready to do the dishes, he noticed that he forgot to give Sasuki her bento. "CRAP!" He hissed as he removed his apron and put on his green cloak that was hanging on a rack by the door.

* * *

Later

Sasuki sighed as she soothed herself in her anger. She couldn't believe what her step-father said to her. At first she thought he was going to ask her on a date, maybe as a way to get into her pants since her mom had been neglecting him for the past few days. Especially when he smiled that damn, charming smile that was almost hypnotic. Then she came back to her senses and then realized what was going through her mind and become mortified that she was actually considering having an adulterous affair with her STEP-FATHER.

Safe to say she got out of there as fast as she could before she changed her mind. Now she was waiting for her jounin sensei to show up. She recalled that her teammates will be Sakura Haruno, a damn fan girl, and Yakumo Kurama, a weak looking girl obsessed with painting.

She heard that her sensei was a Kazumi Hatake, someone she never heard off. "SASUKI-CHAAAN!" Came the cries of Sakura and Ino, her two fan girls and utterly major annoyances in her life. Sasuki sighed once more in annoyance as she glared at the pinkette and blond.

"Hey! Since we're on the same team maybe we should go out for dinner! Just the two of us!" Sakura said with large eager eyes.

"HEY! I WAS HERE FIRST BILLBOARD BROW!" Ino snapped at the pinkette.

"NO INO-PIG! I WAS HERE FIRST!" Sakura yelled back.

"Sasuki."A male voice called out to her. Sasuki recognized the voice instantly; she turned her head slowly over to the front of a class where she and all of thegenin saw an extraordinarily handsome man wearing a green hood. They all looked at him as if he was some sort of ethereal being as he walked up the stairs and towards the Uchiha prodigy.

Sasuki's face was redder then a tomato as she stared at him, before looking over to her classmates and seeing them gaping at her step-father. "Sorry. But I forgot to give you your Bento." He said as he handed her a box that was wrapped in a cloth.

"Yeah thanks! Come with me for a second!" She said quickly as she grabbed Naruto by the arm and dragged him out into the hall with her classmates running to the door trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. Sasuki knew they would so she dragged Naruto out of the hall and into the bathroom.

Naruto looked around the room. "Um…Sasuki, why are we in the girls room?" He asked.

"This is an academy for teaching kunoichi; you're the only male to use chakra. Remember? Whatever that doesn't matter, just what are you doing here?!" She demanded as she glared him down. "Do you want to embarrass me?!"

"I didn't realize I was embarrassing you. After all, I was just giving you you're bento." Naruto stated simply as he scratched the back of his neck.

Sasuki glared at him more, before sighing. "Look, I-I just don't want people finding out that my mother married a guy like you okay!"

Naruto titled his head slightly. "Oh? Well it's not really much of a secret you know. I'm certain the village has at least heard rumors that your mother married a man. Unless you have a problem with just that man being me."

"That's just it! You're not a man! You're the same age as me! I should be the one together with you, not her!" She blurted out loud. She blushed deeply as she just realized what she said.

Naruto just stared at her in plain shock before smiling faintly at her. "So THAT's why you've been avoiding me," he said. Sasuki just remained quiet as she crossed her arms and looked away. "All this time I thought you hated me, but it all just turned out that you just like me a little too much."

"Shut up before I smack the hell out of you." She snarled.

Naruto chuckled lightly. "Sorry, look. I respect and understand that you have feelings for me. Yet you must understand that I'm married to your mother."

"No shit," she stated, "and that's why it's too damn weird. My step-father shouldn't be the same age as me. I shouldn't be attracted to my step-father."

"Well you shouldn't worry about it. Would I be right if I assumed that I'm the first guy you had a crush on?"

"Perhaps…" She uneasily confused.

"Then I'm certain as time goes by you will at the very least forget your feelings for me and come to think of me as just a friend. Maybe even a father-figure or in the very least a brother."

"My attractive brother that's the same age as me who's fucking my mother," she said simply.

"Well…okay maybe not all at once but I'm certain we can get along well." He said as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and pulled his hood up. "I'll see you back home, Sasuki. I'm glad that we finally talked." He said as he left.

Sasuki merely stood in the bathroom; she brushed one hand against the cheek that was kissed. The cheek was hot and warm and set her heart racing, as she came to the sink and splashed water against her face. Her face was still red that she still not only confessed her feelings to Naruto, and got turned down. Though for some reason, his rejection didn't stop her feelings. In fact, it only seemed to grow more.

She clenched the sides of the sink in frustration. A wicked thought bloom in her head though, if she really can't have him. Then why should her mother have him all too herself?

* * *

END

Sorry for the cliffhanger. Specially since this is a one-shot but once again my stomach pains are getting worse and college is around the corner. So I might be gone for a very long time. Hope you enjoy and please leave a review.


End file.
